My Last Moment With You
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: After ending their battle, Yomi and Kagura share one last moment as Yomi's life slowly drains away. A sad little one shot, with YomixKagura love. Shoujo-ai, of course.


_Author's Note: This is my first Ga Rei fic, so I hope you enjoy it ^^ This is based on the anime only. _

* * *

Hearts pounding in action, Kagura thrust forward with her weapon and Yomi simply allowed it to pierce through her chest. The physical pain that took her was nothing compared to the feel of her soul cracking into pieces. With an emotion she hadn't been able to show, Yomi gently stroked Kagura's hair while a gentle smile covered her lips. It was a smile of sadness and relief.

Thanks to Kagura, she would no longer hurt the people she loved, especially the one who had stopped her. It took a great amount of courage and love for Kagura to give the death blow, and both of them knew it.

Time seemed to stop as the taller of the two fell backwards and landed softly on the ground. All the short haired girl could do was stare into space as her hands violently shook and tears streamed down her face. Her nightmare had become her reality, and though Kagura had made a silent promise to herself that she would stop this madness and set Yomi free, it hurt her more than words could say to have succeeded.

She was too scared to look down, so she bowed her head instead. Trying to calm her tears was futile so she let them run free. A cold hand brushed against her thigh, bringing the younger girl out of her attempt to fall into herself.

"Kagura," Yomi attempted to lift her arm but only managed to brush her hand against Kagura's leg once more. "Kagura," Yomi attempted to get the girl's attention once more.

"Y-Yomi…" Kagura exclaimed softly and dropped the offending object she had clutched in her hand.

"Look at me." Yomi requested, and smiled when Kagura finally opened her eyes and looked at her. The younger girl's tears, already flowing down her face, started falling even harder at the look of relieved sadness on Yomi's face. The smile directed at her was too much for her heart to handle.

Crying out in agony, Kagura fell forward and pulled Yomi into her arms. The taller girl welcomed the embrace, and found enough strength to pull them tighter together.

"I'm sorry Yomi, I'm s-so sorry."

"No," the raven haired beauty spoke with determination and managed to lift Kagura's head from where she had buried her face against her neck. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment as Kagura's tears continued, and soon, Yomi's tears joined. "It was the only way."

"How will I live without you? Why did this have to happen to us?" Yomi cried out, almost hysterically. Her chest felt tight and constricted and hot, like a fire had been lit inside of her heart and left to burn her from the inside out. She could hardly feel the tears on her shivering skin or the breeze chilling her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay." Yomi, despite feeling the blood pooling around her and draining her of life, pulled Kagura into a tight hug. With what little strength she had left, she held the younger girl to her chest, took a deep breath, and uttered her last words. "I love you Kagura, I will always be with you, in your heart. Forever and a day."

"Yomi?" Kagura felt the taller girl slump against her. When she laid her back down on the ground she felt for a pulse, but found none. Yomi was gone.

"No! Yomi! Please don't leave me." Kagura started pounding on Yomi's chest, attempting to force her heart to start again. "I never had a chance to tell you!" She cried out again, louder. Her own ears were ringing with the erratic beat of her heart.

"Come back to me! I need to tell you Yomi, I need to let you know how much I love you! Th-that I've always loved you. From the moment we first met. You gave me a reason to smile again. Don't go, please!" Kagura eventually stopped her fists and just rested her head against Yomi's silent chest. She let the tears continue until she had run out.

"Yomi, I love you. It hurts. My chest feels like it's on fire." Kagura sat up and moved her face closer to Yomi's. Her eyes were closed and she had a content smile on her face. "I… I wanted to eventually tell you, to confess, and even though I knew there was a chance that you would reject me, I wanted to be with you." With each word she spoke, Kagura moved closer.

"I'm so sorry, Yomi." Their lips were inches apart now, but Kagura paused. She remained where she was and squeezed her eyes tight. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. She was supposed to be with Yomi, they were supposed to be together.

"I.." Kagura lifted Yomi's hand and placed it against her own cheek, as if the taller girl was gently holding her face. How it would have been if she had been alive. "Yomi… I love you." Kagura buried her free hand in Yomi's long, silky hair. She finally leaned forward and placed her lips against Yomi's and her tears re-started, despite having thought she had run out.

Kagura remained that way for a long moment, gently kissing Yomi, imagining the girl kissing her back. After a minute had passed Kagura gave Yomi's soft lips one more peck before she buried her face against her neck and held onto her still body.

"They're still warm," she cried against Yomi's neck. "Your lips are still warm."

* * *

_Author's Note: This place needed a proper YomixKagura story, even though it's a sad one. I love these two and I cried SO hard when Kagura killed Yomi. It's just not fair, *sniff sniff* So I thought they should at least have a touching farewell. Let me know if you enjoyed the story or not, I'm open to opinion ^^ thank you for reading!_


End file.
